


hot cookies, cold snow

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Schmoop, an inability to write anything that isn't incredibly corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably the best combination there is, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot cookies, cold snow

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Challenge - Spending The Day Together
> 
> and nothing of substance was posted :)

They’d called for five inches, maybe six, overnight.

_ Five. _

By the time he and Dean had gone to bed, Castiel had figured it was about done snowing. There’d already been a few inches on the ground, and the snow had seemed to be tapering off. 

When he emerged from their bedroom the next morning, freshly showered and dressed for work, Castiel had of course immediately headed for their coffee maker. Every night after they washed the dishes, Dean would set Castiel’s thermos beside the pot to be filled the next day, and every morning, as Castiel filled his thermos, he would pull aside the curtains hanging over the sink and take a look outside. 

Castiel did both those things, and nearly spilled hot coffee over his hand when he glimpsed the sheer mountain of  _ white  _ out the window.

“Five inches  _ my ass!”  _ he found himself hissing, and then his phone chirruped on the counter as if in agreement. Castiel snatched it up, huffing at the notification about the University being closed due to heavy snowfall  _ (no, really?),  _ and lamented the fact that they hadn’t sent it out sooner so that he could have stayed in bed that much longer.

Dean looked a little befuddled when he walked into the kitchen about an hour later, hair mussed and clothes wrinkled from their night spent on the floor. “You’re home?”

Castiel nodded, sliding a steaming plate of eggs and hashbrowns in front of his husband and then bending down for a good morning kiss. Dean’s breath had his nose wrinkling, but he still returned the besotted smile he received in response, settling down beside Dean to start in on his own breakfast.

“School’s cancelled,” he said simply, relishing his first hot bite of scrambled eggs, glad he could actually enjoy breakfast for once instead of feeling rushed. 

“Did it snow that much?”

_ “Way  _ more than five inches,” Castiel muttered crossly, still feeling a little put off about the late notice, and startled when Dean’s phone shrilled out suddenly between them.

Dean’s smile told him everything he needed to know, but he still waited patiently for the confirmation: “Dude, Bobby called it too. No work today.”

“What should we do with a whole day off?” Cas smirked over at his husband, who put on his best innocent expression.

“Should probably shovel the walk. And salt the driveway–”

Castiel flicked his nose.

The first order of business was to clean up the breakfast dishes, which took about five minutes. After that, Dean showered and Castiel changed into his more casual clothes, ready on the sofa with a blanket when his husband returned. They spent the morning there, curled together while reruns of  _ Chopped  _ played out on screen, trading lazy kisses every time there was a commercial break.

Around noon, Castiel had had enough of Ted Allen. “Let’s make cookies.”

“Mmph?” Dean had been dozing against his chest, and blinked owlishly when the television was switched off. 

“Let’s make cookies, Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean’s voice took on a decidedly whiny tone, and he clung all the tighter when Castiel attempted to sit up. “It’s cold. Stay here with me.”

Castiel smiled fondly down at the pouty expression. “I want cookies, though.”

So it was with a groan and some harmless grumbling that Dean finally complied, and the next few hours were spent elbow to elbow in the kitchen. Castiel favored chocolate chip, so they made that first, and when Dean begged for peanut butter cookies they made those too, both of them sniffing appreciatively while they waited for the oven’s timer to beep.

“‘Kay,” Dean grinned when they returned to the living room, an overflowing plate of cookies balanced in one hand while the other held a familiar brown bottle. “Got my cookies, got my beer, you know what that means.”

Apparently it meant an afternoon spent trouncing Dean at Mario Kart while they stuffed their faces with cookies – not that Castiel minded. He declined the offer of beer, but found himself feeling a little tipsy as the hours wore on anyway, affected by Dean’s obvious enthusiasm. He felt a little like that, like a child so excited about a day off from school, never mind that they were both over thirty years old. 

They ended their lazy day right where it began, crawling beneath the sheets and the heavy duvet after the outside world had long since gone dark and quiet. They made love there too, slow, unhurried, and when they’d both been spent Castiel pulled Dean close and they laid just like that, breathing quietly together while the traffic outside the window cast yellow strips of light on the opposite wall.

Castiel knew plenty of people who would have observed their day and called it unbelievably dull, sickeningly domestic. Hell, he probably would have been right with them years ago, when he’d been young and excitable, every moment not spent on the go feeling like a waste of time.

But as Dean’s breathing turned slow and easy, Castiel could feel nothing except _content._ He wouldn’t mind spending another day just like this, a hundred days even – no moment felt wasted when he was with Dean. He knew how silly that sounded, how sentimental, but it was God’s honest truth. If they could spend the rest of their days like this – happy, easy, maybe without the snow but certainly with all of the warmth – Castiel could honestly say he couldn’t imagine a better future.


End file.
